metalgearfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
FOX
Force Operation X (FOX), более широко известный как''' Отряд''' FOX, был подразделением ЦРУ, предназначенным для выполнения совершенно секретных операций по скрытному проникновению, а также других тайных операций во время Холодной войны. Первым командиром отряда стал Майор Зеро. Наиболее заметным агентом был Нейкид Снейк, который непродолжительное время прослужил в подразделении в начале 1960-х. История FOX был подразделением специального назначения, созданным ЦРУ в 1960-х годах. Proposed by former SAS operative Major Zero и Босс in 1962,Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). EVA explains in her final session tape that she sent to Naked Snake that Major Zero and The Boss both formed the FOX Unit shortly after she ended up killing The Sorrow. FOX was a covert missions unit that fulfilled both special operations and intelligence duties. Личный мотив Зеро в создании FOX заключался в получении средства для подготовки себя самого к второй и последней попытке спасения советского учёного-перебежчика Николая Соколова, которого он был вынужден выдать назад в СССР в результате секретной договоренности между тогдашним президентом США Джоном Ф. Кеннеди и генеральным секретарём ЦК КПСС Никитой Хрущёвым, чтобы положить конец Карибскому кризису. However, it was not until 1964 that FOX became an official branch of the CIA due to the CIA Director frowning upon it previously.Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2004). Major Zero: The CIA director has always frowned upon FOX, but if this mission Virtuous Mission succeeds, FOX will be added to the CIA as an official unit. I intend to make FOX the leader in special operations. And to that end, this mission must succeed. Agents were aided in their sneaking missions by unique and advanced equipment developed within their own division, such as the active sonar, motion detector and anti-personnel sensor. Основным методом FOX были операции по проникновению, выполняемые одним человеком. Оперативники также проходили интенсивную подготовку по противостоянию различным методам пыток и допросов с применением "сыворотки правды". В 1964 году лучший агент FOX Нейкид Снейк выполнил сначала Благородное задание, а затем Операцию "Змееед", оба раза самостоятельно успешно проникнув на советскую территорию. Его дистанционная поддержка осуществлялась командой в которую входили Сигинт, Парамедик и майор Зеро. Изначально Снейк просто должен был спасти разработчика оружия Николая Степановича Соколова, but it grew to mass proportions, и Снейк в конечном итоге был вынужден уничтожить Шагоход, секретное оружие, которое разрабатывалось полковником Волгиным в Грозном Граде. During the latter mission, Snake commandeered a prototype Sneaking Suit. После операции "Змееед" После успешного завершения Операции "Змееед", Биг Босс (Нейкид Снейк) покинул FOX, а вскоре после этого ушёл в оставку Майор Зеро. After 1964, the unit used their first agent Naked Snake's codename as the basis for its Snake-like codenames (i.e. Viper and Boa). Also after 1964, Viper rescued Sokolov from the Soviet Union and, circa 1966, an orphaned girl from East Germany. Due to Big Boss's retrieval of the Soviet Sneaking Suit prototype, during Operation Snake Eater, the FOX Unit reverse-engineered it to create the aromatic polyamide CQC Combat Enhancers, which later became the official uniform of FOX's elite members. At some point, Cunningham (Boa) was sent on a mission, though the outcome forced him to have his right leg amputated and replaced with a prosthetic, and he was later confined to a desk job at Langley. In addition, at some point FOX was put in charge of security for the bunker in the CIA's headquarters at Langley. During the San Hieronymo Incident in 1970, Gene (Viper) became the FOX Unit's squad commander, causing the group to turn renegade on the San Hieronymo Peninsula, and ally themselves with former Red Army soldiers. As a result, Major Zero was arrested by the Pentagon and Naked Snake was charged with treason for supposedly spearheading the revolt. Using the Intercontinental Ballistic Metal Gear, they attempted to attack the Soviet Union, but were stopped by Naked Snake and Roy Campbell, who had recruited some of the disenfranchised Red Army and FOX soldiers to their resistance group. Those in the FOX Unit who refused to take part in the rebellion were killed (excluding Para-Medic and Sigint because they were in the United States and went their own ways). It was later revealed that the rebellion was actually staged and that FOX were actually obeying the CIA Director, at least at first. The DCI had the FOX Unit steal the Metal Gear, then hand it over to the Soviets and pretend to defect. However, they were also given an alternate order by the DoD (via their agent Cunningham, who secretly allied himself with the DoD out of revenge against his former CIA employers for their treatment of him after he lost his leg) to launch the Metal Gear into the Soviet Union in order to tarnish the CIA's reputation. Besides the elite members of FOX, regular FOX soldiers were involved in the revolt as well, providing basic grunt duties for high-security areas as well as occasionally acting as backup soldiers in case either the regular soldiers are otherwise unavailable to deter possible intruders or if security measures end up increased. These soldiers were armed with carbines (the XM177E2, the experimental form of the CAR-15 that would later become the M4) and wore camouflage suits similar to Naked Snake's tigerstripe pattern circa Operation Snake Eater in 1964. They also wore black berets with the FOX logo and radio headsets. Some of the regular FOX soldiers also ended up being recruited into Snake's resistance that later became FOXHOUND. An unintended consequence for the CIA in staging FOX's rebellion was that the bunker under Langley had less security than usual, thus allowing Ocelot to ambush and kill the DCI. Майор Зеро официально расформировал отряд FOX в 1970 году. После расформирования Хотя FOX прекратил существование, но официальная униформа Militaires Sans Frontières в начале 1970-х годов включала в себя нашивку с эмблемой FOX на правом плече, в дополнение к собственной эмблеме MSF на левом плече. Также, связанная с "Шифром" организация XOF использовала на своей униформе и большей части снаряжения перевернутую эмблему FOX. Один из американских морских пехотинцев, служившей на базе ВМС США на Кубе, также узнал эмблему, но не мог вспомнить где он её видел. Military resources Due to its stance as a stealth unit, FOX did not usually utilize weapons outside of OSP (although there have been exceptions, namely if the mission does call to prove America's involvement, such as Operation Snake Eater). Circa 1964 *Backpack *STABO harness *Revival pill *Binoculars *Motion detector *Anti-personnel sensor *Active sonar *Olive drab uniform *Raikov mask *Mk22 *M1911A1 (Operation Snake Eater only) *Directional microphone *Combat knife *Survival knife *Radio *Parachute *M21 plane and D21 drone prototypes (Operation Snake Eater only) *Combat Talon (Virtuous Mission only) 1970 *Headsets *Berets *Tiger-stripe camo *CQC Enhancer Suit (elite FOX members only) *XM177E2 *Stun grenades *Ithaca M37 *Vz. 61 Scorpion *M870 *M16A1 *M1911A1 *AK-47 (occasionally) *Riot Shield *Combat knife *Trenchcoat (Gene only) Codename system Prior to Operation Snake Eater, various members of FOX had codenames regarding their current occupancy as well as their knowledge in their field (e.g., Sigint being derived from "Signals Intelligence"), or specific references to what their mission plan for FOX is (e.g., the "Naked" in Naked Snake referring to the essentials of OSP in regards to procuring weapons and equipment against the enemy). However, the codenames could also be chosen by the control field, as evidenced by Para-Medic's reasons for giving herself the codename of "Para-Medic", as well as Major Zero adopting the codename of "Major Tom" during the Virtuous Mission as a good luck charm. After Operation Snake Eater, members of FOX took their codenames after the family names of various snakes, in honor of FOX's most famous operative, Naked Snake. As such, Python maintained the codename he had used prior to joining FOX. The name "FOX" also referred to any member of the unit.Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, Kojima Productions (2006). Gene: As a fellow FOX, you Cunningham know Snake's limits. Бывшие участники * Зеро (со-основатель) * Босс (со-основатель, mission advisor) * Нейкид Снейк (агент) * Парамедик (медик) * Сигинт (technician expert) * Джин (Вайпер; лидер) * Каннингем (Боа; эксперт по допросам) * Питон (anti-snake) * Элиза (медик) Урсула (psychic) * Нуль (идеальный солдат) Behind the scenes It is possible that FOX was a unit within the CIA's Special Activities Division (SAD). The FOX Unit logo was used as the identifier of Solid Snake in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. It is also used as the current logo for Kojima Productions. The Hideochan soldiers from Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus also wear the FOX logo, or rather, the Kojima Productions logo. The Kojima Productions logo could also be seen on the "armbands" of the soldiers in the Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence version of Metal Gear Online, near the elbow. Renegade FOX members appear as part of the main enemy force in Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops, alongside former Soviet army soldiers. They can also be recruited into the player's rebel faction. When in close combat with the player character, they will attempt to knock the player down by slashing them with a survival knife. Although FOX is officially disbanded by the time of Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, a special UMD for the Entertainment Pack of Peace Walker ''and the Big Boss Bundle includes in-game, among other things, a FOX camouflage uniform. In addition, around April 6, 2011, Japanese stores also gave out limited copies of the FOX T-shirt. The player, regardless of version, can also get the FOX T-shirt by inputting the passcode included in Play Arts KAI figures of Pupa, Chrysalis, Jungle Fatigues Snake, Sneaking Suit Snake, Cocoon, and ZEKE. Promotional materials for ''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes revealed another group called XOF whose logo was a near-mirror reversal of the FOX logo. In a later demo for the game, released the same day Kojima Productions' Los Angeles studio opened, it was revealed that one of the necessary steps for the Ground Zeroes chapter was locating a FOX patch that had been discarded earlier among the XOF during their departure. When completing the nighttime demo for Ground Zeroes at TGS 2013, an animation will play where Big Boss places a FOX logo before it merges with the black background. Something similar would later occur with the E3 2015 demo for Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. Pre-ordering the Bonus Edition of Ground Zeroes will net the player with a bonus Mother Base Staff Member for The Phantom Pain, named FOX, who as the name suggests wears a FOX logo tattoo on the left side of their face. Notes and references Появления * Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops en:FOX de:FOX Category:Военные группы Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops